


Generation of Miracles / Womanizer by Britney Spears

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, eh, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, lyric one-shots, no smut in this one dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: A compilation of one-shots for each of the GoM x reader (minus Kuroko because he is a precious little angel who could never be a womanizer) based on certain stanzas in Britney Spears' "Womanizer". They pretty much vary in length, but are pretty short. Enjoy!





	1. Kise Ryouta

 

> **Superstar**  
>  **Where you from? How's it going?**  
>  **I know you got a clue what you're doing**  
>  **You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here,**  
>  **But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Ryouta had been famous for as long as he could remember. Before he was actually publicly famous, his family had always treated him like royalty. He was their golden child, the Kise that would surpass all other members of the Kise family. He had a quick wit, angelic looks, and a charming attitude; Kise could manipulate anyone to do anything.

So it was natural that when Kise would grow up and become more aware of his talents, he'd gain a more public following. Being a model was easy enough for Kise, using his looks and charm to manipulate the viewer into what he was promoting. Soon enough, he had gained a small public following that only grew larger as he got older.

Every school Kise attended would contain a group of girls who would follow him around and watch every single one of his moves. Sometimes, when he was feeling bored or rather unloved, he'd pick one of them out of the group and date her for a while, dumping her when he had regained his confidence or let his ego swell even larger than it was before.

_Hi, I'm kind of new around here...would you be able to show me around? You look like a friendly girl._ He'd pair this line with an innocent smile, sweeping the unsuspecting girl off her feet.

But there was one time a girl called him out on his act.

_Hm, well I know I've seen you around, Kise Ryouta._ The girl didn't even look up from her studies and Kise threw his chin up in surprise.

_Well, I certainly haven't seen you around, Miss...?_

_y/n. We've been in the same class since you've arrived at Kaijo. You've tried to pick me up before._

_Oh, are you one of my fans?_ Kise clapped his hands in excitement, his smile growing wider.

_Why would I be one of your fans?_

Kise slumped in exasperation, wondering if this girl's been living under a rock.

_Famous model? One-fifth of Teiko's Generation of Miracles?_

_Oh, you went to Teiko? So did I! That Aomine Daiki was...quite the eye candy. So cool._ A light blush spread across her cheeks as she continued to think about Aomine. Kise cleated his throat, obviously getting upset at this girl's infatuation with his former teammate.

_Well, I'm the one who's a model so...you could call me the original eye candy._

The girl turned her head toward him, glancing from his head to his toes. She turned back to her textbook and shrugged.  _You're alright. Models don't usually have much personality._

_What?! I can show you just how much personality I have! Just ask Kasamatsu-senpai._ Kise glances at Kasamatsu, shooting him a desperate look. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and sighed, mumbling that Kise was the ace of the basketball team and that he had plenty of personality to go around.

_If you say so._ The girl dismissed Kise by turning her back completely to him, picking up her textbook so she could get away from him. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him again.

_Go out with me! I'll show you how fun I can be, I promise!_ Kise held her by her shoulders and stared helplessly into her eyes, pleading with her. She sighed a little before straightening up and moving his hands off her shoulders.

_Couldn't hurt..._  was all she could say before Kise was doing his victory dance.

The next night Kise took y/n out for a night on the town. He showed her all the clubs he could get into using just his face (and sometimes some of that model money), took her to a nice restaurant where he personally knew the chef, and then ended the night with a quiet walk through a small park with a fountain.

He had kept up a steady stream of chatter throughout the entire night, telling her all about himself and how great he was and about how he was so happy with where he was in his life right now. She just listened.

She knew he'd be like this: a self-centered, plastic boy. So when he started to plan their next date, she had to speak up.

_Kise, I'm sorry, but there won't be another date._ She stopped walking while Kise went on ahead of her.

_Hm?_ He stopped and turned on his heel toward her, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

_You're just like I said you would be. A barely-there personality._

_No! I told you all about myself, I showed you the places I love, the places I've been..._

_Exactly. It was all about you. A date is supposed to be where two people get to know each other, but I've just been listening to you fall in love with yourself over and over again._

_But...c'mon just give me another chance._ Kise sauntered closer to her and tilted his head down so his eyes were boring into hers.  _I'd change...momentarily...for you._ He smirked and started to lean in to connect their lips but she pushed him away, a scoff leaving her lips.

_Ugh, you're disgusting, Kise! Don't ever approach me at school again!_ And with that, she stormed off, leaving Kise confused and with a shriveled ego.

It'd only take a few days of crying and wallowing in his self-pity for Kise to be back up on his feet, scouting for the next girl he could pick up and dump without any sort of hassle.


	2. Midorima Shintarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TINY amount of LIGHT smut toward the end

 

> **Look at you getting more than just a re-up**  
>  **Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up**  
>  **Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**  
>  **I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Shintarou was as professional as high-school boys come. He saw himself as a man with dignity, not to be associated with those that surrounded him, except for Takao sometimes. He was the perfect student: straight As, a future with high potential, was never late to class, always came prepared. There was nothing stopping Midorima Shintarou. Except for the fact that he got lonely on occasion. But he'd already solved that problem with a little arrangement he had set up with a girl in his same class.

She was ranked high in Midorima's class, second only to him, much to her dismay, and she'd often partner up with Midorima during group projects so they would both get the job done quickly and efficiently and receive the grade they desired.

On a night that they were both feeling rather lonely, despite working on a project at Midorima's house, Midorima made a proposition.

 _We're both rather intelligent, aren't we?_ Midorima stopped typing on his laptop and turned to face her, watching her concentrate as she researched their topic.

_Yeah, compared to the rest of our class._

_But we're in the top class. And we're the top of the top class. Wouldn't you agree that we are the best at Shutoku?_

_For second-years, I suppose._

_Then we have to stick together, nanodayo._ Midorima was always straight-forward, but tonight he couldn't grasp the words he wanted to say. He, a sophisticated man, was about to ask this sophisticated girl to be his friend with benefits.

 _Midorima, are you asking me out on a date?_ The girl smiled cheekily at him, making Midorima move his head back in surprise, not letting the blush show on his face.

_No, nanodayo. I...look, I think you would be...sufficient for my needs._

_What needs are those?_

_Natural male needs._ Midorima pushed his glasses up with his index and middle finger, trying to keep eye contact with her. A small blush spread across her cheeks and she tried to hide behind her laptop screen.  _Listen, you're the only girl I'd consider offering this to. I'm not ready for a relationship, nor do I have the time, but...I think it would be beneficial to the both of us if we made some sort of...sexual arrangement._

 _What if I wanted a relationship with you?_ The girl asked slowly. Midorima let out a sigh and turned back to his laptop. 

_I thought we could be mature about this, y/n. I already told you I cannot be in a relationship right now._

The girl stared at Midorima's back as he commenced his work on their project. She had caught feelings for the green-haired, superstitious man ever since she first talked to him. His mind was absolutely brilliant. And after seeing him play basketball, she realized how his mind and body worked together in perfect harmony to keep him at the top of his game. He had everything she ever wanted in a man, not to mention his good looks. But she had always suspected that Midorima would never be the type of guy to be in a relationship.

She knew a girl through a friend who had tried to start a relationship with Midorima when he was back at Teiko; they went out to the theater, watching some play that Midorima had always been interested in seeing. However, after that date, he never talked to her again and avoided her at every change he got. When she finally caught him on a lucky day (not lucky for him), she asked why he had dropped her and he said that he had standards and she was far below them.

But here was y/n, having been told by Midorima himself that she was up to his standards, or maybe even above. She took a deep breath and closed her laptop, deciding it was time to retreat for the night.

 _Well, Shintarou, I want to be taken on a nice date before I consider your proposal. Is that too much to ask?_ She slipped her laptop into her school bag and shouldered it, getting ready to leave Midorima's room. He looked over his shoulder at her before taking off his glasses and rubbing his face tiredly. He stood up and held the door to his room open for her as he walked her back to his front door, staying quiet the entire way. He was deep in thought.

Once y/n and Midorima were standing outside, facing Midorima as he had closed the door behind him, Midorima let out a shaky breath.

 _One date, nanodayo. This Saturday, a presumably lucky day for (your sign), we will go to the theater. I will be at your house at six thirty in the evening._ Midorima bowed his head before retreating into his house. 

The girl turned around, an uncontrollable smile spreading across her face. She would show him that he would have to make time for a relationship with her.

Saturday night had taken its time getting here, and y/n was antsy. She fiddled with the skirt of her dress, wondering if she would look good enough for Midorima. When she opened her front door for him, she could detect a light blush on the bridge of nose, barely hidden by his glasses.

He offered her his hand and a compliment on her appearance, and she received both with a gracious smile, despite her racing heart. 

The theater was beautiful and elegant, just as she expected from something Midorima picked out. During the intermission of the play, the two discussed major themes and character development in the story, Midorima marveling at how y/n could interpret a play so easily and with such insight.

After the play, Midorima treated y/n to a late dinner, taking her to one of his favorite restaurants.

When they arrived back at y/n's house, Midorima stood silently as y/n unlocked and opened her front door. She turned tentatively toward him with a small smile on her face.

 _Would you like to come up?_ Midorima blushed at the slight suggestiveness in her voice but accepted her offer.

Soon, her dress was coming off and Midorima had y/n pinned back on her bed, his mouth leaving red marks down her neck and chest. He panted heavily, remembering the last and only time he had had sex. His length hardened at the sounds y/n was making and the glint of sweat on her body.

_So, I guess you've accepted my proposal?_

_On one condition, Shintarou._ y/n sat up and held the green-haired man's face in her hands.  _You have to take me out each time. And you have to let me call you my boyfriend._

Midorima sighed, letting his hands trail down her stomach and ghost across her waiting heat. Her body and her mind and her overall perfection were too good to pass up.

_Fine. But just know, I won't ever have actual feelings for you, nanodayo._

_That's fine. Being with you is enough._ And with that Midorima pushed her back onto her bed and kneeled over her to unbuckle his slacks, fold them neatly, and set them over a chair. The girl felt stupid for being fine with being in a fake relationship with Midorima, but this moment, and the moments to come, would make up for it.


	3. Akashi Seijuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is super OOC, i just really can't understand akashi. the psycho.

 

 

> **Boy, don't try to front**  
>  **I, I know just, just what you are, are, are**  
>  **Boy, don't try to front**  
>  **I, I know just, just what you are, are, are**  
>  **You got me goin'**  
>  **You're, oh, so charmin'**  
>  **But I can do it**  
>  **Womanizer**

The Akashi name had always held so much prestige, they were top notch men in business, they were winners. Seijuro was no different, seeing as he was a top notch basketball player, impressive violin player, and an exceptional shogi player.

Despite his distaste for his father, he went above and beyond to impress and appease the man. He received superb grades, was considered one of the best high school basketball players in Japan, and he had great potential to take over the family business when he was of age.

The only thing he was missing, Akashi had realized after losing to Seirin, was a lady. His father had always nagged him about being too focused on his hobbies and talents to ever attract a notable woman.

There was an abundance of girls at Rakuzan to choose from, but none of them had he trait that Akashi was looking for. He needed a woman who held her head high, no matter the situation she was in; he wanted someone with dignity.

There was one girl, y/n, who was almost top of her class, the same year as Akashi, and a talented piano player. In orchestra, he had heard her practice and they'd often collaborate on pieces that required a duet.

Akashi thought she was an attractive, brilliant, and respectable young lady.

So he asked her out, inviting her over to his house to play a piece of music he had composed for her. She thought it was the most romantic thing a man had ever done for her, and she was immediately smitten.

Once Seijuro's father had heard the beautiful piano flowing throughout the mansion, he stopped by to meet the young lady, giving Akashi a silent nod of approval.

Then began the grooming.

Every Saturday night, Akashi would take y/n out for dinner to teach her proper dining manners, trying to make her presentable enough to bring along to dinner meetings that his father would let him attend.

If she did well, making almost no mistakes, Akashi would treat her to sex. He'd show her how to please him properly too. If she pleased him to his extent, he'd give her the best sex of her life.

Monday through Friday, Akashi and y/n would dedicate time to bettering each other. Akashi would play chess with y/n, teaching her the best strategies on surrounding your opponent and capturing their queen.

The girl thought Akashi must truly love her if he spent all this time grooming her and preparing her for the life of a professional's wife.

The night of atonement came quickly for y/n, her hands shaking slightly as she struggled to zip up her gown. Akashi would be there to pick her up any minute and she wasn't even ready.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door before her mother opened it, smiling proudly at her daughter.

 _Akashi is here early. You look beautiful._ Her mother nodded and let Akashi into the room before exiting and closing the door behind her.

 _I'm sorry...I'm not ready yet. I—_ Akashi placed his lips over hers to stop her nervous rambling. When he pulled away, a calm smile was settled over his features and his fingers moved to zip up her dress in one swift movement. He leaned his head over her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss to her throat.

_Stunning. I can't wait to see you shine at the dinner tonight. This is a big thing, you know. I wouldn't let just any girl accompany me._

_I would hope not, I am your girlfriend after all._ She giggled nervously and turned to face Akashi, who was already gathering her purse for her.

_Anyway, we should get going. If you're not early..._

_You're late._ She finished, earning a nod and proud smile from Akashi. The drive to Akashi's estate was pleasant, a steady stream of chatter about the latest Rakuzan gossip made y/n feel more at ease about being presented officially as Akashi's girlfriend, the product of his affection.

Upon entering the Akashi mansion, her hands started to shake again, not going by unnoticed by Seijuro, offering her his arm. She gratefully accepted and let herself be escorted to the dining hall.

Throughout the business dinner, Seijuro and his father discussed their business' current achievements with their broker, planning to expand the business in the future under Seijuro's lead. In his heart, Seijuro did not want to take over his family's business, he would have liked to continue his hobbies, in either Shogi or violin, and become a pro at one, or possibly both. But young men who turn their backs on their family's legacy were seen as disrespectful and void of any honor, so Seijuro would never voice his dreams out loud.

But y/n would, very innocently.

_But, Seijuro, I thought you wanted to be a professional Shogi player, or perhaps a professional musician. Your compositions and playing style are already perfect, you could do anything you—_

_That's enough, y/n. Seijuro, you and I will be having a talk after dinner. But for now,_ Akashi's father turned back to the broker,  _we will continue as planned._

She glanced at Seijuro with a confused glint in her eyes which was quickly replaced by fear. She had realized her mistake: she spoke up without permission, and embarrassed her man. It's embarrassing enough to speak out at a meeting that you aren't even a participant in, but to expose a participant of the meeting to his boss and father—that was obscene _._

Dinner ended abruptly after that, since Seijuro's father's mood had been ruined. Akashi walked her out to the car in silence, nodding at the driver who opened the door for her. He stood and stared at her as she scooted over in the backseat to make room for him.

 _You made a grave mistake. After all these months of grooming you, teaching you how be a part of this family, you messed up. It's a mistake that is irreversible, however, and I'm afraid it cannot go unnoticed. You embarrassed me in front of my father, my boss, and have no doubt placed an air of dishonor upon my head._ Akashi's voice was unusually frigid and his eyes, which once held such pride for her, were now glaring down at her.

_Seijuro, I'm—_

_In order to clear my name, we can no longer be in a romantic relationship. Our times together will be cherished, but hidden away in the darkest part of my heart._ Akashi turned to the driver and ordered him to drop her off at her house and make sure she got inside safely, he then turned back to y/n and gave her a slight bow.  _What could have been._


	4. Aomine Daiki

 

> **Daddy-O**  
>  **You got the swagger of a champion**  
>  **Too bad for you**  
>  **You just can't find the right companion**  
>  **I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**  
>  **It could be easy, who you are**  
>  **That's just who you are, baby**

Daiki was always one for gullible girls with big boobs. The fact that he was an athlete, and a pretty famous one at that, made it even easier for Aomine to fool the girls that he had targeted.

Sure, he'd like to try being in love some day, and have someone he actually enjoyed being around, but playing with these girls' hearts had become a hobby for him. It was just too easy. And too fun.

He'd always start by asking her, or telling her, rather, to come to one of his games. This was the first step to make the victim fall completely in love with him. He wanted to show them how cool he really was, even though she already thought he was the coolest.

After the game, Aomine would avoid her for a little while, making her miss him and want to see him. He knew the girls would usually text him and ask where he was a numerous amount of times.

He'd let it go to three texts before he answered, telling her to meet him in Tōō's locker room. The girls would usually scurry right to the locker room, and upon sight of him, she'd gush about how well he played and how cool it was that he was the ace.

He'd let her go on and on until he got impatient, then he'd coax her against a wall or the lockers, whichever one the girl of interest was standing closest to, and seal the deal with a kiss.

Now the prey was totally caught in his web and all he had to do was devour her.

A rough kiss with the girl's back against the wall/lockers never failed to turn her knees into jelly and her mind into mush. After that, sleeping with him was an absolute must. She would just crave Aomine's touch, the wandering of mocking hands all over her body mingled with the whispers of feigned infatuation.

Then he'd drop them as fast he picked them up. He'd always have an excuse ready.

_Sorry, I just need some time to think about our relationship._

_Sorry, I don't think I could give you the kind of treatment you deserve._

_Sorry, I'm moving out of the country soon._

_Sorry, I've realized that I still love my ex._

Or when none of his usual excuses work and the girl presses for a second date. He'd just be rather blunt.

_I just used you for sex, idiot._

But Aomine's current target made him suffer far greater than the girls in his ledger, and made him get what he'd deserved.

She was strong, absolutely gorgeous, smart, and stubborn as hell.

The first sign that lead Aomine to realize he'd have difficulty trapping her was that she refused to see him play unless he paid for her ticket. He gave in, completely lulled by her dominance and assertiveness.

Next, after the game, she had only texted him once, and that was to say something Aomine had never seen before.

_Great game. You played exceptionally! It's getting late, so I'm going to catch a cab home. See you at school?_

Upon reading the text, Aomine has quickly dismissed himself from the post-game round up and made his way to the exit of the arena. He searched frantically for the girl, but it seemed as if she was already gone.

He texted back:  _Thanks, I get that a lot. I wish you would've stayed so we could've done something together!_

She didn't reply until about thirty minutes later:  _Yeah, no. It's a school night, Aomine-kun. Goodnight!_

Aomine stared at his phone with wide eyes and exasperation. His eye twitched in irritation. Who the hell did she think she was, just leaving him alone like this?

Aomine had always had his way with girls up until this point, so he decided to engage in this chase that his new target was putting up. He'd always liked a challenge.

 _I agree, I'll see you at school tomorrow._ He smirked and put his phone away. Little did he know, he was getting caught up in her own web, thus starting the long stretch of time that Aomine would actually attend his classes.

The next morning, Aomine had planned on avoiding her until she walked up to him, which backfired, because she hadn't even so much as cast a glance in his direction or sent him a text since the night before.

At lunch, he found her in the cafeteria, sitting with her friends, one of them being a previous target of Aomine's.

 _Hey, I thought you said we'd see each other at school today?_ Aomine stalked up to her lunch table and placed his fists against the metal tabletop.

 _I'm surprised you're actually at school, Aomine-kun._ She popped a piece of sushi into her mouth, not even gracing him with a flutter of her eyes. He felt himself getting more irritated, but kept his cool, knowing he had to keep up his "good guy" facade.

The rest of the girls at the table cast confused glances at one another when they saw their friend and Aomine interact. Aomine huffed and placed his hands into his pockets, tilting his head in a farewell gesture. She returned the gesture and continued to eat.

 _Ew, I hope you're just friends with that one! I hooked up with him once and then when I asked if he was looking for something more, he told me he was gay!_ Chuckles and giggles were heard from around the table, earning a frown from Aomine's previous target.

His current target just shrugged and mumbled something about it being interesting that Aomine had claimed he was gay. The thing about her was, she had known about Aomine's escapades with girls from all over the Tōō.

She planned on making him take her out on proper dates, treating her how a man should treat a lady, before she let him have her. If she let him have her at all.

Later that day, she invited him over to her home to do homework and maybe watch a movie or two after. Aomine accepted, ecstatic that he was finally getting down to business with her.

However, his excitement quickly turned into annoyance as his advances were avoided and his hands swatted away throughout the night. During the movie, Aomine had tried to kiss her twice, but she had coughed right in his face, claiming she might be developing something and warning him to keep his distance.

She had sent him home after the first movie, much to Aomine's agony. She had proved to be more difficult than he had realized. But he wasn't going to give up; the best part of some relationships where the chase.

Over the next few weeks, Aomine would go on more dates with her, taking her out to places that he often went to by himself, taking her to his house, she even met his parents once, and after that, it was too late when he realized he had grown closer to her. She had become a good friend, and Aomine genuinely enjoyed her company. But he hadn't forgotten his original goal.

It was the night that was almost a month after Aomine had invited her out to his basketball game that she made advances on him. She would be sitting on the couch at his house after a night of just hanging out, when her hand would lightly touch his thigh and slowly travel upward.

Aomine's heart rate sped up as he realized he was finally getting what he wanted.

 _Kiss me._ She had demanded. Aomine instantly obeyed, capturing her lips in his and letting himself unleash onto her. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her onto his lap, trying to grind up onto her as he intensified the kiss.

His hands quickly tore off the blouse she was wearing and moved to push her skirt up. She indulged him with little moans and tugs on his hair, knowing full well what she was getting herself into.

After things had escalated further and moved to Aomine's bedroom, it was then that Aomine realized that he didn't just want a hook up with her. He'd like to continue being her friend, or maybe even her boyfriend.

As he reached his high, surrounded by heightened levels of euphoria from having sex with someone he had an emotional connection to, he decided he'd ask her to be his once they were both finished.

Aomine was sprawled out on his bed, a goofy smile spread across his face. She was staring blankly at the ceiling, and was interrupted by a buzz from her phone. She checked the notification and stood up abruptly, dressing herself and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Aomine sat up, alert to know where she was going.

 _Sorry, I have to go. My girlfriend is worried sick that I haven't come home yet._ And with that, she had walked out of his house and right out of his life.

Aomine felt absolutely humiliated, but also exhilarated.

Someone had beaten him at his own game, and he kinda liked it.


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i LOVE this boy okay. so of course, i had to add at least a little bit of something hot at the end ;)

> **Lollipop**   
>  **Must mistake me, you're a sucker**   
>  **To think that I would be a victim not another**   
>  **Say it, play it how you wanna**   
>  **But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

Atsushi literally never put any effort into anything if he didn't have to. If he somehow managed to get really fired up or excited about something, like basketball or food, Atsushi would pour his heart and soul into t.

Relationships, however, were not one of the few things that interested him.

To him, people were tiring, bothersome, and required too much work. Himuro and the rest of his basketball team were basically forced into a friendship with him since they saw each other almost every day. It was bound to happen since Himuro and Atsushi shared a dorm at Yosen. Any other person who encountered Atsushi would encounter an indifferent, blunt, seemingly rude giant.

He considered a Himuro his best friend because of the way he'd do almost everything for him, save for schoolwork. The cooking, when the two of them were short on money for takeout, was done by Himuro, the cleaning of their dorm was done by Himuro, and it was also Himuro's job to wake Atsushi up and remind him of things he needed to do throughout the day. Atsushi didn't ask Himuro to do this, but he grew accustomed to having someone do everything for him since his mom had basically raised him that way. As long as Atsushi kept his grades up and acted as a polite citizen, he would gain no trouble.

However, Atsushi knew there were things that Himuro couldn't do for him. Sometimes he got lonely, and wanted company from people that weren't his teammates. Sometimes he craved a woman's touch the feeling of skin on skin as he satisfied his primal desires.

In all honesty, Atsushi was just horny.

Thus began his so-called rampage through his entire class at Yosen High. Even the teachers knew about it. And seeing as Yosen was supposedly a Christian school, Murasakibara was quickly dubbed the "bad boy" of Yosen. 

The first girl he approached with the offer of good sex and (maybe) some food could not accept quickly enough. Atsushi was almost surprised at the girl's eagerness to get in bed with him, but after learning from her that his athletic build and laid-back demeanor was an eye-catcher for girls all over Yosen, he decided to take advantage of it.

He wouldn't completely fuck and dump the girls. He'd make sure to get as much out of having a "girlfriend" as he possibly could. He'd receive a myriad of free snacks, free tutoring sessions (for when he actually did his homework), and sex whenever he wanted.

The girls saw him as a big baby, and Atsushi quickly realized that women loved to take care of a helpless man, or try to fix them. But when the girls realized that Atsushi did not want or need to be fixed, they'd baby him just like he wanted. Then, in order to get them off his back, he'd become purposely unbearable, driving the girl away.

But now, Murasakibara was running low on his supply of girls, most of the girls in his class he'd already been with, and he was too lazy to put in the effort to woo an older girl. There was one girl, though, Himuro's precious best friend, who saw right through Atsushi's games. She was an attractive one, just tall enough to be taller than most girls in her class, intelligent, but not a total stick in the mud.

Atsushi liked to hang out with her when Himuro wasn't around, sitting silently beside her as she rambled about how much she hated classes or while she watched her favorite show. She seemed to always be in their apartment, waiting on Himuro, or someone, to keep her company.

 _Aren't you tired of being lonely, y/n?_ Atsushi pressed, following her to her locker and blocking her from opening it when they arrived. He popped a potato chip into his mouth and threw down a smug look at her. 

 _I don't just have you and Himuro to keep me company, Atsu. You know I have friends, right?_ She sighed and Atsushi let himself be pushed aside by her. 

 _Yeah, but don't you ever think about getting a boyfriend?_ Atsushi mumbled through a mouthful of more chips. She sighed again.

 _If this another one of your poor attempts to get me to sleep with you and cater to your every need, then give it up._ She turned to face him with a smirk on her face. She wagged a finger in his face, causing him to blink.  _Never gonna happen, Atsu._

 _C'mon. Just once. I'm getting kind of bored. It wouldn't ruin our friendship, I promise._ Atsushi broke out into his usual whiny voice, leading the way back to his dorm. His temper after classes was quite short, and he could feel himself growing more annoyed with each demeaning glance from y/n.

_Then call up that last girl you were with, I'm sure she'd like to see you again._

_Ugh, I see her everyday. She still tries to talk to me. I guess she thinks we still have something...maybe you and I could pretend to be together so she'll back off?_

_Hm, Atsu, you're being quite clever right now. I might just agree with you._ She watched as Atsushi unlocked the door to his and Himuro's dorm and closed the door behind them. He faced her, a small glimmer of hope shining in his half-lidded eyes.

_Really?_

_No._ y/n laughed in his face and went to set her bag down on the couch when Atsushi decided he'd had enough of her difficult attitude. He came up behind her, letting himself run into her so she'd fall face-first onto the couch. He bent down to breathe against her ear and run his fingers along her jawline. She sat up abruptly and gave Atsushi a puzzled look before he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face centimeters away from his.

 _Just one kiss. And then I'll stop if you still don't want to._ Atsushi said lowly, his eyes engaging in an intense stare-down with hers. Her mind was warning her what a bad idea it was to start this kind of relationship with Atsushi, but her heart and body sang a totally different tune. She pushed her lips onto his and threaded her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him onto the couch with her. 

She could feel him smile into the kiss as he deepened it, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth and dominating her own. Just before he was about to suffocate her, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, taking deep breaths to try and regain her composure. 

Atsushi's face was contorted in what could only be pride and pleasure, thinking that he had for sure just gotten y/n halfway under his sheets with him.

 _Anyway,_ she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and straightened her uniform,  _I thought about it and my answer remains the same._ She rested back on the couch, grabbing the remote.  _Now, let's watch some TV._

Atsushi just stared at the girl before him, completely confused at her actions and reactions. He finally realized now why he couldn't have her, she knew him too well and they were too much alike. A romantic, or sexual, relationship between the two of them would be disastrous. 

So he just shrugged, walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks for the both of them, and plopped back down onto the couch beside her. He could never reel her in, no matter how many times he put out the bait.


End file.
